


In For a Penny

by whereverigobillygoes



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Fan Comics, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Racism, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereverigobillygoes/pseuds/whereverigobillygoes
Summary: Or, the sugar daddy au where both Goodnight and Billy think that they're the sugar daddy.





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/43087119940/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/43986752915/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/29962701797/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/43986752735/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Chapter 2

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/29996740687/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/44883849412/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/30001988187/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/44026624045/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/44979621791/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/43167989390/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/44979621441/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/43167989200/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/44979621171/in/dateposted-public/)


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/44211935665/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/44211935495/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/44211935395/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/31403057718/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/45277534061/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/31403057198/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/45277533831/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/43463007970/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/31403060958/in/dateposted-public/)


	6. Chapter 6

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/44482111365/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/44672409044/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/44482111175/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/44672408804/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/44482114815/in/dateposted-public/)


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/45429729052/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/30541048387/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/45429728922/in/dateposted-public/)


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/44713424255/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/43809323180/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/44713424195/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/43809323000/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/44713424085/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/44902349044/in/dateposted-public/)


	9. Chapter 9

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/32107847978/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/45066762305/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/32107847788/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/45066762115/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/32107847588/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/45066761865/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/32107847438/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/45066761705/in/dateposted-public/)


	10. Chapter 10

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/45313671884/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/32167193338/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/45313671654/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/32167193208/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/45313671554/in/dateposted-public/)


	11. Chapter 11

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/32574880698/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/45724175574/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/32574880558/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/45724175414/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/32574880428/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/45724175164/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/45534461335/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/45724174984/in/dateposted-public/)


	12. Chapter 12

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/45560935555/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/46473973871/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/45560935255/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/46423113562/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/45560934935/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/46423113412/in/dateposted-public/)


	13. Chapter 13

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/46736562991/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/45820904605/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/46736562891/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/32861444848/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/46736562731/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/32861444758/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/46736562591/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/32861444628/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/46736562351/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/32861444458/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/46736562171/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/32861444288/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> ima be real with you, i don't know where this is going


End file.
